Darth Dencha
}} was a Sith Lord who was so demonic and evil that he could his powers learned from his "family" and his Sith Master to turn anyone over to his side through the act of demonic rituals and sacrifices. Biography Darth Dencha, formally known as Carje Fregon, was born in 516 ABY in a hidden vampire-like cult called the Red Shadow in the underworld of Coruscant. Unknown for many years in the age of the New Republic, this cult focused on ancient rituals and sacrifices in the name of Dencha, their own God. On Carje’s 13th day of birth in the year 529 ABY, the Red Shadow’s minister and leader, Strmi Wator, sent him on his Red Trial, a tradition within the Red Shadow for many years where a young man goes out in search of his true power. With all the knowledge given to him by the cult, he sets off to find the power deep within himself. Two months into his long and dark journey though the underworld, he discovered an ancient tomb with an engraving of a very unfamiliar symbol . It was the Sith Symbol! Now, The Red Shadow have been underground for so many years that they have very little knowledge of the Jedi,the Sith or the Force itself. They tried to stay away from beings like them. Carje went into the tomb and discovers a glowing cube, a black and red mask as well a black stick of some sort. Now, Carje wasn’t sure what this stuff was but, he was thinking that this is my way to true power. Upon picking up the stick, he notices a button on it and presses it, revealing a red energy blade. The stick was a lightsaber! Now, Carje took the cube ans the mask as well. As he did so, The door to the tomb closed trapping Carje in the tomb! Carje was frightened but, suddenly a voice called out to him. “Use the lightsaber, young one.” The voice said as Carje then remembered the light that came out of the stick. He pressed it again and the energy blade came out. With the light of the blade, he put the cube and mask into a knapsack and used the blade to cut a hole through the tomb’s door allowing Carje to escape. Once he was out of the tomb, he looked in the bag and took out the cube which was a holocron and showed a powerful and menacing figure as a hologram, it was Darth Malgus, an ancient Sith Lord from the era of the Old Republic who used the holocron that Carje found to preserve his knowledge forever. “You have discovered an ancient tomb of the Sith and with it all of the knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force." Carje listened to the Sith Lord as he explained the ways of the Dark Side and how to use its awesome power. Carje quickly learned how to use Force grip, Force Pull and Push. However, his favorite new ability that he learned was Force Lightning. "You have learned your teachings well, young one! Remember all that you have learned!" Darth Malgus said as the Hologram faded away. ”I accept this knowledge. At long last, my quest for true power is over!” Carje said as he ran back to the lair of the Red Shadow Cult. When Carje arrived back at the lair, all of the Red Shadow members were dead. Carje looked around for any survivor’s and found the minister, Strmi Wator, injured from a fatal round wound through his stomach. "Carje! You’re alive!" Strmi said as he was clinging to life. “Yes. What happened?” “Jedi Knights learned of our existence and stopped us from our sacrifice of a young girl who happened to be one of them.” Carje was furious and shocked that the Jedi Knights would do such a thing but, he believed the minister and told him... “They will pay for this for now, I can fight them and anyone with my new powers that I have learned of on my quest.” He said as he took out his lightsaber and activated it. “You were destined to destroy the ones who did this to us, it seems. You must rebuild our family and our way of life. Carje, do not forget all that we have taught you and seek your … revenge!” The minister said as he died in the hands of Carje. With that, Carje took the minister’s robe, necklace and sacrificial goblet. He then made a solemn vow. "In the name of the Red Shadow, I vow to find the Jedi and I will destroy them all! Their blood will spill by my hands. From this day on, Carje Fregon is dead and in his place is the new Sith Lord, Darth Dencha!" Personality and traits Darth Dencha has a very sharp and quick mind. Within his mind is a dark persona that is shown through his fighting skills and Force powers. He was also very sly and cunning using his evil charm to lure others to join him. He wears a gothic style shirt as well as a pentacle necklace he took from his fallen Red Shadow leader. Using a black robe and a mask to conceal his identity, he seeks revenge against those who destroyed the Red Shadow Ministry and hopes that one day he can rebuild the Ministry into his own personal Sith army. The New Red Shadow Ministry Members (Coming Soon) Powers and abilities Using a small vial of his own blood, Darth Dencha can turn anyone into his own loyal servent when the victim consumes the blood. His knowledge of the Force includes but, is not limited to: Force Push and Pull, Force Grip, Force Lightning Behind the scenes My inspiration for this character came from the evil demonic form of the Undertaker of the WWE from the year 1999. I have always loved this version of the Undertaker and wondered how I could play with that as my own character. Category: Sith